


two hot chocolates, please?

by leyaangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Café, Little Age Gap, M/M, art student!sehun, domestic kinda, fluff i hope, medic student!junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyaangst/pseuds/leyaangst
Summary: Honestly, Junmyeon is tired and he just wants some sleep. Ahhhhh, it's cold, and all he wants to do is to bury his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.





	two hot chocolates, please?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Leaf:** 149  
>  **Author's Note:** ahhh this is my first time writing a fic, and obviously my first to joining a fest. i want to thank mod snowy owl for being _sooooo_ patience with me. honestly, theyre so kind (⊼⌔⊼)💕 to the prompter, i hope i dont disappoint you :'> i didnt exactly follow your lines of prompt but i sincerely hope that you'd like this :>
> 
> i hope yall enjoy reading this, because i certainly enjoyed writing it, thank you!

The clinks of the dishes can be heard all the way from the kitchen inside to the tables out front. The guy manning the counter has a soft smile on his face, and a soft dimple decorating his cheek, as he greets the crankiness of the morning customers. He is sporting a dark brown beret, with a bit of the front of his hair down, covering his forehead. The colour of the beret matches the interior environment of the café – well, brown.

It’s still early in the morning, around eight to nine before noon. Dainty snowflakes can be seen scattering around the air as it settles down into a thin, blanket of snow on the ground. In front of the café, a layer of snow is covering atop the sign that reads _Ante Meridiem_. Even from the outside, the exterior setting of the café exudes a feeling of warmth to the passersby, ultimately leading them to pay the not-so-little café a visit.

The theme that the café is going for, is obviously, warm. Especially in the midst of winter. With the cool air blowing softly across the street, patting the hairs of both men and women; busy fiddling with their phones and life. The outside walls of the café were painted in buff, a pale, yellow-brown colour, and some mixing of dark, reddish brown and grey and dusty green. It was painted to be a little old, living up to the vintage and nostalgic feeling.

It is already the beginning of winter, but in spring the flowers planted in the pots bloom beautifully, and the vines clinging onto the walls of the café were fresh to the eyes with their green colour. Though dried up and withered, the remaining of the floras still give a dash of nature to the café.

A sweet smell drafts around the shop. The scent of butter and vanilla, coffee and chocolate, cookies and milk, to name a few – mingle together enticing the customers to actually try them. Completing the menu, is the baked goods – neatly placed inside the transparent glass cabinet; that has people drooling over at the sight of the scrumptious delicacies.

Old, worn-out photographs and some new, can be seen hanging around the wall of the shop. In one photograph, five teens are seen to pose together with their cheeks squishing each other as they struggled to fill up the frame with their baby cheeks. Two boys are with a dimple, one with plump, pouty lips. Another one with eyes that sparkle, and the last one with droopy eyes. 

The bell above the doorway lets out soft jingles again, signaling a new customer walking in. As the door closes, the newcomer shakes off the remnants of snow that had latched onto his coat. With a shrug, he then walks straight to the cashier. To the man in clean and ironed beige tee, dimpled smile and fondness in his gaze as both of their eyes met.

“Quite late today, aren’t we?” said the man behind the counter. “I ran a bit late too. Was supposed to be here by 7.30 but got out of the house at 7.26. Anyway, a kid was here for the interview. I just told him to start working after he was done introducing his name haha”

The soft whirring of the coffee machine could be heard in the background.

“Ah! Do you want the usual?” He later said, tilting his head a bit to the side. Lazy eyes looking up. 

Every day in the morning, whenever the tall customer is not caught up with life, he does the same thing. He smiles – a bright one at that, and says with a soft, deep voice, “2 cups of hot chocolate, please.” Hands in the coat’s pockets as he reads the menu on top, head tilting a bit to the side. Soft hair following the movement, “With marshmallows.” 

Minutes passed, two mugs of hot chocolate are already placed neatly on top of the table decorated with a small pot of succulent in the middle. The man chose the seat by the window this time, a bit far from the entrance. The snow outside is still falling, ever so lazily. As if time itself is in slow motion. Lips pouting, the man scrolls through his phone a bit as he waits for the hot chocolate to cool down a little. 

He is tall, long legs and all. His hair is black, and he styles it messily on top of his head. He puts down the phone and grabs one of the hot chocolates. Clean and long fingers fiddling with the handle of the mug in front of him. A distant stare into the swirls of chocolate. 

The bell jingles again, but the man is still too occupied with his mind elsewhere, and eyes on the hot chocolate. Suddenly, the man jolts in his seat. Eyes shooting upwards to look at the owner of the leg who just kicked his under the table. Because of his long limbs, and given the small table, his knees hit the underside of the table. Causing some content of the hot liquid to spill over. 

An airy laugh then fills his ears. 

“Wh- Junmyeon?” He says, eyebrows raising. Shoulders slumped, “ _Junmyeon,_ ” he whines. “That was uh, unnecessary?” He says, as he struggles to wipe off some of the spilled chocolate that got onto the sleeves of his coat using tissues. With a pout on his face and eyebrows furrowing, he rubs off the mess.

With smiling eyes, Junmyeon slides further into the seat in front of the taller man. Chuckles still linger in the air. “Oh dear, I’m _not_ sorry. At all.” Pretty eyes blinking rapidly as he sits with his back straight. 

“But,” he exhales, “I’m sorry I’m late.” Eyes watching the taller man, still struggling to clean the mess. He draws his lips into a tight-lipped smile, “Kind of, hehe.”

The taller man doesn’t retort. He lets the silence envelop them as he keeps on dapping the chocolate on the sleeve of his coat with tissues to avoid some ugly chocolate stains later on.

“Hey,”

Silence.

“Don’t ignore me.” Junmyeon says, elbows propping on the table. 

Silence, still.

Rolling his eyes, Junmyeon nudges the long legs under the table with his right leg.

“Yah Sehun,” Nudge, nudge. “I need attention, shower me some.” He says, mouth pouting whilst tugging onto the sleeve that the former was cleaning. 

Sehun scoffs, eyes unbelieving. “You,” he crumples the used tissue and set it aside on the table, “are so annoying.” 

Junmyeon flashes the younger his pearly white teeth, hands already drawn back as Sehun pushes one of the mug towards him. “Here’s your chocolate.” Cupping the mug to savour the feel of the heat, Junmyeon frowns, shoulders slumping. “It’s... cold…” 

The taller man just shrugs. “Lukewarm.” Eyes looking straight into Junmyeon’s, challenging.

The elder rolls his eyes, again. “Okay??”

“Anyway,” He then brings the mug to his mouth, both hands holding the drink, elbows perched on top of the table. He leans a bit towards Sehun, “What time does your class start today?”

Fingers drumming the table, Sehun purses his lips. “Hmm, at 2? I think? Usually the professor would cancel it. It is snowing anyway. She must have wanted to sleep in.” 

Junmyeon snickers, “Just a year in, already so nonchalant eh? You want to sleep in. But here you are, sipping chocolates with me.” 

Sehun smiles a little, “Yeah, _hyung_. You’re a bad,” Sehun pauses, and leans his body a little closer, “example.” 

“Wanna bet on that?”

Ugly laughs light up the café. “Ahah, okay. Junmyeon-ah, what about you? Do you have classes today?”

The older male put down his drink and fish for his phone in the pocket. “Let’s see…. I think so?” He says, a pout forming while his eyebrows furrowed, eyes reading through the words on the screen of his phone. Suddenly, he perks up, “Oh wait, it just got cancelled.” He looks up to Sehun, who just stares at him, and smiles.

Sehun blinks. “Oh, you’re free then?”

A nod.

And just like that, they spend their remaining time with idle talks, gazing each other fondly as the hot chocolate is slowly sipped away. Jolly smiles etched on their glowing faces.

“Wait, Sehun-ah. You’re skipping class?” Softly, Junmyeon asks again, for affirmation.

Sehun looks into the former’s eyes and purses his lips. “It’s called giving oneself the love they deserve. I needed a break, so this is me loving myself.” 

Junmyeon scrunches his face, “That doesn’t make any sense?”

“Make it.” Sehun deadpans, “Besides, I bet she’s going to cancel the class anyways. I _told_ you, it’s snowing outside. She must have wanted to sleep in.” He insists.

Junmyeon makes a face, “What’s the subject anyway?”

Looking up to the ceiling, Sehun hums. “Hmm, just… English.”

“Ah, English lecturers. They always cancel classes.”

“Here, Yixing said it’s on the house.” The lovebird’s little bubble is interrupted as a waiter slid a slice of cake, carefully placed on a small, petal-shaped plate onto their table. 

Blinking slowly, Junmyeon looks away from the cake to the waiter’s droopy eyes.

“Oh, thanks?” 

The waiter, instead of going back to the kitchen, takes a seat beside Junmyeon. Propping his strawberry head onto the elder’s left shoulder, sharp chin digging in. 

Junmyeon unconsciously pout, so does the waiter. Sehun just gives them his blank stares. 

“Just…a slice?” Sehun inquire, raising one eyebrow out of reflex.

The waiter, now sitting properly, answers Sehun with a popping “Yup!” and an exaggerated nodding.

The taller just shrugs his shoulders and proceeds with taking a small fork to taste a small chunk of the cake. It’s a strawberry gateau, with the vanilla sponge sandwiching the cream filled with bits of the sliced red berries. On the top layer, the vanilla sponge is covered in yet cream but this time it’s pink in colour – strawberry flavoured. Two pieces of juicy strawberries are arranged prettily on top of the cake, with whipping cream as the base. The whipping cream is also used to add some small details to the cake, such as small flower-shaped, decorating the edges. The cake is completed with powdered sugar covering it and swirls of caramel syrup. 

As Sehun tastes it, his eyes widen a little. He then takes some more, and even feeds Junmyeon when the latter opens his mouth asking for some. “Nice right? Chanyeol made it!”

Both the lovebirds hum in contentment. Chanyeol is really good at baking, indeed. Sehun was saving the strawberries for the last to consume, because the best part of eating is always to save the best for the last. But the waiter, being the cheeky boy that he is, steals the strawberries and chomps at them without any hesitation, nor guilt laden on his pretty face. 

“Baekhyun-hyung, I was saving them!” Sehun whines. Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch, and he just makes the chewing sound even louder. He wriggles his head from side to side, fluffy hair bouncing, exaggerating the chewing. “Nyam! Nyam!”

Whilst Junmyeon ignores them arguing over the strawberries, he casts his glance outside the window. The blanket of snow is getting thicker, but it’s still tolerable enough to walk on. As his mind wanders somewhere else along the flutters of snowflakes, he is brought back to reality when he notices a fidgety male approaching their table on the reflection of the window. 

“Baekhyun-hyung, boss asked for you not to slack around during working hours.” Said the male.

He’s wearing a plain white button up, nicely tucked in his black slack pants. A typical new worker attire, and a little too formal for the setting of Ante Meridiem for both the employer and employees are just wearing simple, beige plain tee.

“You must be the new kid?” Asked Junmyeon, with eyes turning wide in eagerness and an elbow propping on the table, palm supporting his face. 

“I– ”

“His name is Jongin! He’s the same age as you are, Sehun!” Beams Baekhyun before the now named male, Jongin, get to even finish his word, let alone sentence. 

The guy is tall, as tall as Sehun is. But maybe a little bit shorter than the guy in the back at the kitchen, preparing all the sweets? Baekhyun thought for a second. Upon hearing his name being called upon, Sehun raises his head and looks at the newcomer.

“Ah! Kai?” 

“Sehunnie?”

“Kai?” Baekhyun asks.

“Sehunnie?” Junmyeon softly whispers, questioning.

“Is this the new workplace that you were nervous to go to the interview to? The fact that Yixing-hyung said yes after you said your name…Hah that must have been funny to witness.” Sehun says, all crescent eyes, smiling in amusement. “What are the odds?”

Jongin cracks a wide grin towards Sehun. “Yeah, but I’m only doing part time.”

Junmyeon and Baekhyun just look at the two. “So… you guys know each other. Okay… cool.” Says the latter, dismissing. 

With a sigh, Baekhyun purses his lips and slowly gets up. “Well, time to get back to work. I’m lucky there aren’t many customers this morning. The weather is nice for some sleeping in…All huddled up in bed…” He sighs. “What a life!” He even fakes a yawn as he stretches his back. “See y’all later, aight.”

All three pairs of eyes follow the little form of a man taking his time, swaggering his way back to the kitchen. He even hums to the melody of the soft crooning of instrumental music being put on play in the café by Yixing himself. 

Another thing about Yixing, aside from running a business; inheriting his grandparents’ café, he composes songs in his free time! Some songs are sent to entertainment companies to be bought, and some of his personal collections are only being played exclusively in the café. 

_I like seeing people, strangers especially, enjoying my music, you know. It makes me… happy. It’s the way I express my feelings. It’s a nice feeling, it really is. An escape._

That was what he said when Baekhyun and Chanyeol asked him about it. Because his personal collection sounds a lot better than the ones that he submitted to the entertainment companies. 

After a raise of eyebrows and friendly smiles at Sehun, Jongin turns his attention to Junmyeon and proceeds to bow down a bit towards the elder. 

“You must be the famous Junmyeon-hyung. Nice to finally meet you.” Blurts the waiter, with a knowing smile. 

Junmyeon, a bit dumbfounded, just opens his mouth but only manages to let out an “Aah…” before he closes his mouth again. Slowly gaping.

“O-oh, look at the time. Gotta go back to the kitchen. See ya around, Sehun. And Junmyeon-hyung!” Jongin says, before he gives Sehun a last, knowing smile and a bit of a smirk, all the while trying to stifle a giggle. He then turns around and struts towards the kitchen, stopping at another table on his way, as a customer stops him to ask for some assistance.

Sehun goes back to feeding the cake into his mouth.

“He calls you Sehunnie?” Junmyeon asks, eyes accusing.

“You heard him,” shrugs Sehun. “I mean, what else? My name is Sehun, love.” The elder scorns his face, eyeing Sehun up and down. “You didn't let me call you Sehunnie even though we’ve known each other for 3 years back then, remember?”

Sehun grimaces, “Don’t think of yourself that highly, mister. I was 15 and shy.”

“Where’s the correlation?”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon straight in the eyes.

“It sounds cringey when you say it.”

The air paused with a hint of silence as Junmyeon stares at Sehun, unblinking. 

“Okay, rude.”

 

After the two are finished with their drinks, they bade Yixing at the counter a goodbye and head out of the café. As soon as they stepped out of the glass door, they shove their hands into the front pockets of their own coats. Together, they walk side by side, heading towards nowhere in particular. 

The glare of the sun is covered in a thin layer of mist, and the raining snowflakes. The crunch of the boots against the snow fills the air, blending in with the murmurs of the passersby and the snapping of the branches. Little sniffs could be heard, and Sehun looks down at Junmyeon who is walking on his right, and bumps their shoulders together. 

Junmyeon, all red nosed and dried eyes, looks up to Sehun on his left. Sniffs.

“What?” Another sniff. The cold air stung his cheeks, making them appearing flushed. And to be honest, all Sehun wants to do at the moment is to cup the round cheeks of the shorter and squish them.

But instead, Sehun tilts his head back a little to take a good look of the man walking beside him. He then extends his right arm and softly pulls Junmyeon closer to him by the latter’s shoulder. On reflex, Junmyeon rests his head on the younger’s shoulder. He then looks up to Sehun again. Momentarily blinded by the ray of sunshine (or maybe Sehun himself, honestly, Junmyeon doesn’t know), Junmyeon squints his eyes and gives Sehun a thankful smile. He sniffs again.

Sehun, with his right arm resting on top of Junmyeon’s shoulders, opens his mouth and says, “You’re so weak,” with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Making himself comfortable on Sehun’s broad shoulder, Junmyeon softly exhales, and says, “Weak for you.”

Sehun lets out a little chuckle, and looks away to the opposite side, hiding a smile. Still looking up to Sehun, Junmyeon gives a cheeky, satisfied smile of his own. Face lighting up, along with his round, glowing cheeks.

All snuggled up, the lovebirds continue walking like that, taking in all the scene that lays spreading ahead of them. But now, Junmyeon’s left hand is around Sehun’s thin waist. 

It’s winter, and even though almost all the trees are bare of the pretty leaves, the branches stick out like reaching arms are still pretty to the wandering eyes. 

All that Junmyeon can see is the soft white colour of winter, and the golden rays of sunlight dancing amongst the dainty snowflakes, falling around. It’s all pale and hazy in his eyes, only Sehun seems to be the only one glimmering amidst all the haziness. 

“Hey, Sehun.”

A soft “Yeah?” is uttered, eyes still on the road in front of him. Sehun pulls Junmyeon closer to his side. 

“Let’s go to the park? We have all the time for today, so let’s wander off a bit.”

“Okay.”

The taller then takes his arm off Junmyeon’s shoulders and gently pushes his body to the front. Placing both his hands on the elder’s shoulders, Sehun bends his body a bit and says, “Let’s go!” Steering Junmyeon on his front, walking like kids all queued up as trains in the kindergarten before they were allowed to get into their classes. 

Junmyeon laughs at Sehun’s antic, mind chanting a big fat _CUTE CUTE CUTE_ and rests one of his palms onto Sehun’s slender fingers while the other one is snuck into his coat pocket. His smile is big, and his eyes are all crescent as his cheeks squish up along with his smile.

As they reach the park, they take some long and slow walks along the pavement littered with dried fallen leaves and little twigs. Green grasses can be seen peeking out a little from the thin blanket of snow. The pond in the middle of the park is frozen, and little kids can be seen looking at the icy surface with eyes full of curiosity. One little hand holding tightly onto her father’s thumb. 

The couple scurry along, looking for a bench to sit on. They finally found a wooden bench and quickly race one another to sit on the bench first. Sehun pushes Junmyeon away first and runs to the bench with messy steps, as Junmyeon’s loud, dissatisfied voice follows him. 

When Junmyeon reaches the younger, both are panting and smokes come out of their mouths from all the harsh breathing they’re doing. Sehun’s head is lolled to the back, both of his hands are inside of his coat pockets.

Junmyeon kicks Sehun’s leg, nudging him to move aside a little, giving him some space to sit on. As he plops down beside Sehun, he takes the younger’s hand and places it around his body. Junmyeon later tilts his head, resting it comfortably on the broad space of his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Sehun gives a long exhale once again, and says “You like kicking me so much, Junmyeon. Is that a kink that I should know?”

Junmyeon, with his eyes closed, elbows Sehun in the stomach. A grunt leaves the younger’s mouth and Junmyeon smiles.

“I like kicking you,” a pause, as Junmyeon opens his eyes and stares up at the trees. “…because your legs are so long they annoy me. Like? What are they so long for? No reason!” His forehead scrunches, lips pouting and legs lightly lifted, kicking the crisp air in annoyance. His hands form a fist as they wail wildly in front of both of them in exasperation.

Sehun just smiles smugly at Junmyeon’s little outburst. He then pats the elder’s head to calm him down. “There, there. They’re just legs with longer bones. Chanyeol is taller than me but I don’t see you kicking his legs, do I?” Junmyeon just rolls his eyes and mumbles a “Shut up, kid.”

"I used to be taller than you at one point of a time, hmph." Junmyeon mumbles.

Traces of chuckles linger in the air before Sehun takes a deep breath and stops.

“Hey Junmyeon,” Sehun says, a moment later.

The said man hums in acknowledgement, prodding the younger to continue.

“I never ask you this, but when did you like me?”

At that, Junmyeon’s face flushes red. He coughs a bit to hide his embarrassment, hand goes up, fingers curling forming a fist, covering his mouth.

“You can’t ask me that! And out of nowhere at that too,” Junmyeon frowns. He frowns even more when he heard Sehun chuckling. The audacity of this brat.

“As for me, I know when I like you. But I don’t know exactly as to _why_ I like you. You ain’t that nice anyway back then,” Sehun laughs, reminiscing that one encounter of his and Junmyeon back when they first met. Only profanities were thrown at each other most of time, but how did they end up being friends and eventually lovers? That, Sehun doesn’t know. And to be honest, he doesn't care much aboit it. Junmyeon is his to love anyway, now. 

“I’m sorry… I was a bit of an asshole then, I don’t like people much,” Junmyeon admits. “But I liked you!” He quickly adds.

“I like seeing you holding yourself back from lashing out. It was funny, that’s why I always annoy you. You look like an angry bunny, it’s ridiculous.” _Ridiculously cute, for sure._

“Sehun… enough about me. I’m shy,” Junmyeon whines. And Sehun just laughs his heart out.

A while later, Junmyeon keeps on sneezing and Sehun deems it time for them to get going. “Let’s go back to your place. Your sneezes are ugly.” Junmyeon stands up first, stretching his body a little. “My sneezes are cute, okay.” As Sehun stands up, following after Junmyeon, he turns to face the latter. He then unwraps the small muffler from around his neck and wraps it around of Junmyeon’s instead. 

“You are so stubborn. You’re weak to the cold but you never go out with a muffler.” Sehun says, as he tidies the muffler around the shorter one’s neck. Before Junmyeon can talk, Sehun hikes up the muffler a bit higher, covering his mouth. “Ah! Don’t talk back to me, old man.” At that, Junmyeon’s sparkly eyes are reduced to small slits. 

They walk back to Junmyeon’s home together, talking about everything and nothing in particular along the way. Hands interlacing together, sharing the warmth.

Since Sehun had just started his foundation year in cinematic arts in the university, he was highly recommended to stay in the dorms provided by the university. In the manual, it is said for it to be so that the new enrolled students can mingle together with each other and make new friends. Making themselves at home. Create a familiar bond of friendship. And Jongin is his roommate. He’s taking a diploma in performing arts.

Junmyeon, already in his 2nd year of degree in medicine, stays at his own place alone. He doesn’t like having a roommate anyway (in the exception of an Oh Sehun). Besides, his parents have enough money to provide him with the monthly bills. Until he graduates and scores himself a promising job, they are going to pay for everything for the moment. 

The place where Junmyeon is staying at is spacious. Since he prefers the minimalist interior compared to the extravagant furniture and home decor. The walls are left in white colour, as Junmyeon thinks it’s a waste of both time and money for them to be re-painted in another colour. The furniture is in monochrome colours. Black, grey, and white. It’s dull, but Junmyeon doesn’t mind about it much. 

Okay, _maybe_ his mother had been nagging at him, asking him to spice up his place but honestly, Junmyeon doesn’t have the time to sit down and choose some paint colours for the walls, and swift through catalogues over catalogues for an overly priced, extravagant sofa. 

Sehun has been here many times before. Over the weekend, or when he has nothing better to do – like today. Traces of him can be seen around the place. His toiletries, t-shirts and pants, hoodies, and some other miscellaneous stuff. Every time the younger comes over, Junmyeon would be very elated because he’s not going to end up spending his night alone in bed, lacking of the younger’s warmth.

As they step into the apartment, Junmyeon can actually feel the tiredness washing over him as if he just walked through a waterfall, from all the strolling he had done today. And to add more to the fatigue, he stayed up late last night to finish his assignments and review some stuff that he had learnt that day. That explains why he woke up late this morning, and ended up a bit late to the café.

After taking off his coats and layers of clothes, changing into a simple old t-shirt (it’s Sehun’s) for home, he goes into the living room, with one hand clutching the end of the cream coloured, cotton fleece blanket – dragging it on the floor, and throws himself on the grey sofa-bed. Sehun, who was done with the changing of the clothes as well jumps in to join the shorter on the sofa-bed, tugging the blanket that Junmyeon had brought over to share them. Like Junmyeon, Sehun also stayed up a bit late last night to finish some parts of his assignment.

They watch a movie together, feet tangling between one another under the blanket. Minutes passed, and Sehun notices how Junmyeon’s head is lolling to the front and snaps back upright, clearly trying to stay awake to finish the movie. But in his daze, Junmyeon doesn’t notice the gaze that Sehun throws at him. He looks at Junmyeon, admiring the latter’s pretty features. The glowing of his skin, the round of his cheeks and his cute nose that Sehun loves to pamper the bridge with kisses. Junmyeon’s eyelids flutter close as he lolls forward, and his lips turns poutier as time passes.

Sehun, having enough of it, gently turns Junmyeon’s head around to face him and pecks the pouty lips. Junmyeon then looks at him with hazy eyes, then looks down on his lips. Sehun leaves another kiss on the lips.

“ ’M sho shleepy…” Junmyeon murmurs, and Sehun internally coos at the sight. 

He then offers his shoulder for the elder to sleep on but the elder changes his position from seating, to lying on the sofa. His head on Sehun’s thigh. Sehun runs his fingers through the mane of Junmyeon’s soft hair. He’s no longer watching the movie playing on the screen of the television but instead, he pays full attention to Junmyeon’s face.

He hums a soft tune, as he traces his index finger on Junmyeon’s face. He taps on Junmyeon’s lips softly, then he taps the cute nose. Junmyeon’s nose twitches at that, and Sehun smiles fondly. He then trails his finger to the bridge of the elder’s nose. Stopping there, he leans close to Junmyeon’s face and kiss the bridge of Junmyeon’s nose, then he leaves another chaste kiss at the space between Junmyeon’s eyebrow, the glabella. When Sehun leans back, Junmyeon spots a loving smile on his face.

Soon, soft snores can be heard from Junmyeon. Sehun later joins the elder, letting his consciousness float around in the dreamland as they lay down together, hugging the elder with one hand. The elder is on top of him. Junmyeon is sleeping on his stomach, head turning sideways meanwhile Sehun sleeps on his back, one hand pillowing his own head. His chest is moving up and down in a slow rhythm, evenly breathing with Junmyeon.

The falling snow is getting heavier than it was in the morning and people are still out and about in the cold, finishing their errands or just simply enjoying the day outside. Just like that, the two while away their time with sleeping in the middle of daylight. It’s comfortable and peaceful. Besides, taking a short nap in the afternoon is truly the best nap in the world.

 

When Sehun flutters his eyelids open, he sees nothing. He then blinks his eyes several times to get them accustomed to the low light setting. As his vision settles, he then takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He tries to get up, but the weight settling over him stops him from doing so. Sehun looks down, and sees a ruffle of honey brown hair atop his chest, right under his chin. Just then did he notice the numb feeling on his left arm. Looks like Junmyeon made the poor hand his pillow before shifting his head onto the younger’s body, cuddling closer. Both of the elder’s hands are wrapped around Sehun’s torso, one of his leg stretches straight and the other around Sehun’s.

Sehun kisses the mop of fluffy hair.

The taller man then slowly nudges Junmyeon, unwrapping his hands and gently removing the latter’s leg and gets up. Junmyeon, scrunching his face in his sleep at the slight disturbance to his comfortable sleeping position, turns around and continues sleeping, his back facing Sehun.

Sehun looks around for his phone. It must have fallen on the floor in their sleep so he bends down and looks for the black gadget. When he found it, he taps on the screen and it lights up with a display of the current time. _5.15 pm_. Huh, that’s quite a nap he had. His eyes dance around the living room, as he can see swirls of dust dancing in the drip of orange light peeking through the slit of the curtain. Softly, his feet patters towards the window, and before drawing the curtain in, he takes a picture of the pretty sky, painted in the colour of sunset.

The tall man then makes his way to the kitchen, feet padding against the wooden planes of the floor. That lazy ass must be hungry later when he wakes up. And so, with pursed lips, Sehun rummages through the cabinets, atop and below in the kitchen for some pots and pans. He busies himself in the small space, moving around from the refrigerator to take out some ingredients and, to the stove, cooking up some chicken.

He is almost finished with the cooking when he hears the scraping of the stool against the floor. He whips his head around, eyes landing on Junmyeon brushing the sleepiness away from his eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Junmyeon croaks pitifully. His lips pouty, face flushing red and some marks from the sleep can be seen imprinted on his face. Sehun just ignores him. 

At the silence, Junmyeon peeks his eyes open again. He stares at Sehun’s back, at the broad expanse of his shoulder.

“Wash your face, it’s ugly.” Sehun says as he sets the food on the white counter. Junmyeon is still pouting in his sleepiness and Sehun can’t help but to squish the sleepyhead’s cheeks together, making the pout more obvious. _CUTECUTECU-_

“Go, wash your face. Then we can eat together.” Sehun says, releasing his hold on the cheeks and gently taps the elder’s left cheek with his right hand. “I made your favourite.”

Grunting, Junmyeon helps himself on his feet and does what Sehun has asked him to. As he settles back on the stool, Sehun had already scooped some steamed rice onto his plate. He chirps a “Thank you,” eyes wide to ease off the remnants of his sleepiness away. Sehun then places a spoonful of shredded chicken on his plate, then pours some of the soy sauce that he cooked the chicken in over the rice. Gulping, Junmyeon reaches for the spoon and fork, thanking Sehun for the food and digs in.

 

After taking a refreshing shower, Sehun joins Junmyeon in the living room. The latter is on the floor, sitting cross-legged on the thick carpet. Papers can be seen strewn across the glass table. Face frowning as he looks from his iPad to the papers in front. 

Sehun had made some coffee for Junmyeon, as he himself doesn’t drink it, he made himself a hot chocolate. It’s for the shorter male to stay up easily again tonight to do his study, with the caffeine running through his veins. He places a coaster on the table, and puts the mug of coffee on top of it. Junmyeon mumbles a thank you without looking up.

Come to think of it, Junmyeon only drinks hot chocolate when he’s with Sehun. He’s never much of a sweet tooth to begin with.

Sehun takes a seat across him, bringing his own sketchbook and stationeries along. He tidies the elder’s messy papers a little, setting them on one side and places his belongings on it instead.

Taking a deep breath, Sehun opens the sketchbook and begins scribbling. Hearing the scritch scratch of pencil on paper, Junmyeon looks up. “Aren’t you studying?”

Some more scritch scratch, eyes focused on the paper, “Huh? For what?” Sehun retorts. Eyes and attention still on the paper.

“Uhm… finals.”

“Ah, we don’t have finals. Well, except for English. The others are all projects. There’s nothing much left for me to do. I’ve already done my part.” Sehun says. He stops the scribbling on the paper, and looks at Junmyeon in the eyes. “I’m just gonna draw you right now, so… carry on.”

Junmyeon mumbles an okay and continues with his study. The atmosphere surrounding them is that of a comfortable silence. Safe for the soft crooning of lofi music playing in the background that Sehun has put on. It’s calming. And Junmyeon doesn’t feel that miserable as he did yesterday when he had to stay up alone, studying while finishing up his assignments.

The mere presence of Sehun really does things to his heart and even though they’ve known each other for years, his heart will never get tired of the nervous heartbeats that it makes whenever the younger is around. 

They met in high-school, Sehun a freshman and Junmyeon in his third year. Yixing was Junmyeon’s closest friend in his batch. And Chanyeol and Baekhyun was a year above Sehun. They became friends because Sehun joined the same club as the duo.

Anyway, Junmyeon had asked Sehun for some help at the time and was compelled speechless when the junior had straight up said no. Unblinking, Junmyeon stared at the scrawny kid and furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not entertained. _“That’s not the way to talk to seniors, kid.”_ And to his annoyance, the kid replied back indignantly, hands crossing in front of his chest. A defense mechanism. _“And that’s not the way to ask for help from strangers, old man.”_

To say that Junmyeon was furious is an understatement. He was mad, mad. He was sort of problematic at the time, he’s gotta admit.

It is a fond memory, thinking back. Sehun was 15, and Junmyeon was 18. And oh, how much of a brat that kid Sehun was. Junmyeon hated him to the guts. Well, hate is a strong word. It’s more to annoyance. But they got along well months after.

Junmyeon was stressing over the university entrance exams, and was about to light up a cigarette at the time when he heard an annoying voice snickering, _"Well, well, well. What do we have here?”_

Junmyeon had rolled his eyes at the time, _“Fuck off, kid.”_

But Sehun didn’t budge. Instead, he took a seat next to Junmyeon, squatting beside him like the elder was doing. Back leaning against the brick wall. 

_“For a student who is adored and loved by many, you sure are acting like a bitch.”_

Then, it was silence. The sound of a bird chirping can be heard. Rustles of the wind between the autumn leaves filled the silence. And Junmyeon is yet to light up the cigarette. He was dangling the stick between his fingers, now hesitating. 

_“Don’t smoke… It’s not good for your health. And more dangerous to those around you who don’t.”_ Sehun had said, hands playing with the stick he picked up on the ground, drawing some doodles. _Scritch scratch._

His face was squished between his knees as he bends down a little to have a good look at the ground.

Junmyeon stared at him, locking his jaw. He then pocketed the cigarette. He looked down and smiled a little in amusement. Taking a deep breath, he asked, _“Had a bad day, huh?”_

The kid, who was a bit shorter than Junmyeon then, stopped his doodling. Eyes still on the ground, _"Nah, I just want to annoy you,”_ he answered, and flashed the elder his smile.

Since that day, the two of them had been spending most of their free time together. Especially after school. And when Junmyeon graduated and enrolled into a university, Sehun promised to follow him. The one who confessed first was the younger, because he knew how Junmyeon would never open up to him.

It was Sehun’s graduation day at the time, and Junmyeon attended. In his hand was a bouquet of instant noodles _“because I want something that I can eat,”_ Sehun had said. Sehun was 18, and Junmyeon was 21. Junmyeon had looked at Sehun in the eyes, and when he handed the latter the bouquet, Sehun pulled him closer instead, squashing the bouquet between them.

Junmyeon stared at Sehun with wide eyes, heart thumping uncontrollably. He swore at the time that his heart would jump out of its ribcage! _BREATHEBREATHEBREATHEBR-_

Sehun leaned closer, hands holding the nape of Junmyeon’s neck warmly. He looked at Junmyeon straight in the eyes, gaze calculating, hesitating. Junmyeon had gulped, mouth parting and gasping like a fish out of the water. He couldn't breathe properly. 

_"Can I have the honour of kissing you, Junmyeon?"_ The younger had asked, gaze soft.

And Junmyeon, upon hearing that, flicked his gaze towards Sehun's plush lips, and unconsciously leaned closer. He whimpered a _yes please_ , and softly and chastly and gracefully, their lips met for the first time.

 

_“Hey Junmyeon, I think I like you.”_

Sehun whispered, smiling into the kiss.

 

And Junmyeon’s face wore the deepest shade of red on that day.

 

 

Moments later, a drawing of the human anatomy, complete with labels and brief description bit by bit gets into his peripheral view as Sehun slowly slides the paper towards him. Junmyeon smiles fondly at the drawing, and tilts his head up to look at the younger. He raises his eyebrows, amused. _What are you doing now?_

“I drew you an anatomy of my body, so that you can remember stuff better.” Sehun smiles sneakily. He is now looking at the elder with dreamy eyes, his cheek in his palm as he props his elbow on the table. 

Junmyeon smiles sheepishly, and says thank you. He keeps the drawing in one of his folders that is filled with a lot of Sehun’s drawings. The drawings are all related to his own study. Like the layers of muscle, human organs complete with label and functions, and even some drawings of bacteria and viruses. Honestly, how could Junmyeon not love this man in front of him? He’s the sweetest.

He then looks at his iPad again, and looks at the time. _It’s already getting late…_

He deems it enough studying for today. He packs some papers, shoving them into their own respective folders, and places it on one side of the table. Sehun had packed his stuff when he was done drawing Junmyeon’s concentrated face in his sketchbook. He drew the anatomy right after he was done with Junmyeon’s face.

“Oh? Sleeping already?” Sehun asked, his voice soft.

Junmyeon nods with a tight-lipped smile. After he is done stacking the folders and papers together he looks at Sehun. “Yup,”

Sehun smiles, taking the empty mugs and coaster and stands up. “I’ll wash these first so-“

“Ah! Lemme wash them with you,” Junmyeon splutters and quickly gets on his feet.

Sehun just shrugs and walks to the kitchen, Junmyeon trails close behind him, feet scuffling against the floor in hurried steps.

At the sink, Sehun washes the dishes of their dinner together with the mugs and Junmyeon on his right, rinses them and stacks them on the dishwasher rack. 

Sehun hums to a tune of a song and Junmyeon quickly recognises it as Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

 

_“…'Cause all I know is we said hello,_

_And your eyes look like coming home,_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed…”_

 

Junmyeon’s mellow, melodious voice flows around them, as the two men sway their bodies slowly from side to side following the tune. The harmony created in the unique, and rich hum of Sehun and Junmyeon’s melodic singing is lilting.

 

_“…All I know is you held the door,_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours,_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed…”_

 

They’re already done with cleaning up the kitchen, and wiping the counter. Plates are in its place, mugs and glasses upside down on the dishwasher rack. 

Sehun is now hugging Junmyeon from behind, hands around the shorter torso, fingers clasping together. Junmyeon places his hand on top of Sehun’s, his head lolling to one side of the latter’s chest, resting his whole weight on Sehun. Sehun rests his chin on Junmyeon’s head, swaying their bodies gently from side to side.

 

_“…All I know is a new found grace,_

_All my days, I'll know your face,_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed…”_

Junmyeon’s right hand is now cupping the side of Sehun’s face, caressing it gently. Sehun rains kisses on the palm. He then leans down a little and kisses Junmyeon’s cheek and they hug a little more. Comfortable silence fills the air. Both of them are basking in the moment, in the warmth that their partner’s body emits, engulfing them in a halo of familiar tenderness.

“Yah, let’s sleep already.” Junmyeon croaks, after a moment.

Sehun just hums.

 

In bed, Sehun is sleeping on his back whilst Junmyeon is literally wrapped around his body like a baby panda hugging the bark of a tree. 

“Shehun, it’sh cooold,” Junmyeon whines, cheek squishing on Sehun, scooting closer to the younger as if he isn’t close enough already.

Sehun then turns his body, sleeping on his side, facing Junmyeon. He then brings his arms over, enveloping Junmyeon with his hug. “Sleep, love.”

“Hmm, love yer too.” Junmyeon mumbles in his sleep. Satisfied smile glued on his face.

“Yeah, love you," a loving smile slowly etched on Sehun's face.

He looks down to Junmyeon, face glinting under the pale of the moonlight slipping through the curtains. He leaves a chaste kiss on Junmyeon's forehead, lingering a bit and kisses it again. 

Junmyeon moves closer, burying his face into the crook of Sehun's neck. He really loves the scent on Sehun's body. It's soothing, safe and _home_. Sehun feels like home, a familiar warmth. 

And Sehun. 

He mentally pats his younger self on the back, proud of the bravery that his past self possess to actually confess to Junmyeon. He's glad. Glad that Junmyeon is his to hold, and care and cherish.

Again, Sehun smiles, and a warm one at that too. Snuggling Junmyeon closer. He croons a tune, knowing how much the elder likes his voice. And slowly but eventually, sleep takes over him.

_Good night._


End file.
